


Date Night

by Sherlockresidue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: “Connor and Gavin are out on a date and some anti-android person starts harassing their love and calling it a sin“ for @elainapoststhings on tumblr.





	Date Night

They’d been planning this for weeks.

Trying to find off-time between a detective and a negotiator was fucking impossible. The first time they planed to go out to dinner (their fifth ‘date’, if the previous nights of dry-humping on Gavin’s couch and eating pizza counted as dates), Gavin had to cancel. He felt like a total fucking asshole but he’d been called to a crime scene at eight-fucking-thirty (who committed crimes before twelve a.m.??). Connor, God bless him, was understanding and decided that they could reschedule.

Then came the second time. 

This time, Connor was the one who had to tap out. There was some deathly matter at some bank across town. Gavin couldn’t even bring himself to give a shit about the fact that half the city could’ve blown to bits, because he really wanted to go to dinner with Connor. Now, he isn’t one of those guys who like going to fancy restaurants in stiff button-ups and slacks, but it was a _traditional date_ , and Connor only deserved the best. 

They ended up having victory sex in Gavin’s apartment later that night, but Gavin still wanted to take Connor out for dinner, so they rescheduled to today. 

And that’s how they ended up sitting in some restaurant that was’t exactly upper-class but you’d get shamed if you were wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, getting refused service.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”, Gavin practically growls quietly, death-glaring the tables surrounding them. From the moment they walked in, hand-in-hand, everyone had been staring at them. At first, he didn’t mind much. If he was them he’d be wondering why the fuck someone’s walking around with a plastic sex toy (because Connor’s just that fucking hot). But then came the whispers. And the side-eyes, and the scowls.

“ _That’s... unholy._ ” He heard an older middle-aged women whisper to her two friends. They nodded in agreement and kept looking over Connor’s shoulder and at Gavin. “ _He must not be able to get a real partner._ ” That one fucking pissed him off. Clearly Connor heard it to, because he reached across the table to grab Gavin’s forearm. 

“Gav, don’t.” Connor looks at him with pleading eyes and Gavin sighs, trying to settle more comfortable in his chair. Connor beams at him over the menu. They’d picked one of the very few places that served ‘android-safe food’, so Gavin didn’t just have to eat in front of Connor awkwardly like he usually had to. He doesn’t understand how the ‘food’ works but Connor seems fond of trying everything available to him to make him more ‘human’.

Then a younger-looking couple noticed and started to stare too. At first, it was only a guy with glasses and a thick beard, but he pointed them out to his girlfriend or whatever, some girl with dark, frizzy hair. They just stared fora few minutes (literal minutes, like two and a half. Connor, with his advanced sensors and such must’ve felt their stares, because he grew tense and hunched in on himself, almost trying to make himself smaller. 

_“It’s bad enough they let androids in here. But a fuckin’ human with it like that? That’s disgusting._ ”

That really got Gavin grinding his teeth. It’s one thing to insult him, fine, he doesn’t give a fuck. But insult Connor?! The fucking nicest being he’s ever met, human or otherwise? But Connor just looks up at him from the menu and gives him a small, semi-reassuring smile. Gavin stops himself from getting up and storming over there, realizing Connor just wants to get some damn food and ignore everyone else. Okay. He can do that.

Or at least he thought he could.

 _“Look at them! That’s a sin, hauling around that thing around and using it like this. It’s like bringing a dildo to the dinner table. It’s repulsive and down-right shameful._ ” Some old-looking guy whispers rather loudly, clearly intending for everyone, including Gavin and Connor, to hear. The surprising thing is that Connor is out of his chair before Gavin, his LED cycling a dangerous red and his fists clenched. He’s glaring back at the people who’ve been chattering away about them, and Gavin’s sure he’s deciding which one to punch first. 

“Babe, let's just order our food to go, okay? Fuck these people, lets just eat at home or something.” Gavin says as he stands up, pulling at Connor’s sleeve. Connor looks back at him and reluctantly nods, his LED whirring bright yellow. Just then, an android waiter comes by, and for a second, Gavin’s relieved. An android wouldn’t judge them, right?

Wrong.

“You both are causing an obvious disturbance amongst the diners. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The android says, his LED yellow but not as bright as Connor’s. He’s obviously deviant as well, making Gavin shocked. He whirls around, standing up straighter to try to make himself taller. It doesn’t work, the guy’s as tall as Connor, but he can still be intimidating from his height.

“Fucking excuse me?”Gavin asks in disbelief. The waiter doesn’t look at him though, he’s having some kind of stare-off with Connor. 

“They are the ones talking loud and making derogatory comments. Why are we being asked to leave?” Connor questions, surprisingly calm. But Gavin sees through the facade he put up. He can see the seething anger in his eyes. It’s fucking hot, but now isn’t the time. 

“You are engaging in a relationship with a human. It is distasteful. You have high intellect and yet you are here with... him. You are free yet you sit here with a human, doing what he wants.” The android - who’s name tag reads Chris - replies in disgusted tone. Gavin never really thought about how androids would view humans and shit, but clearly they think just as poorly of them as humans do androids. 

Connor frowns, his LED cycling red for a split second before settling on an orange-ish colour. “I do not do what he says, I simply take into consideration his suggestions and decide if they are a good idea. Typically, his ‘sarcastic’ ones are not, but he is intelligent and has good suggestions. I am with him because I am free, not with him because I have no personal desires.” Connor rushes quickly, taking a deep, shaky breath and linking his fingers with Gavin’s. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah, sure.” Gavin says, a little shell-shocked. He comes to his senses and sticks his middle finger in the air, yelling, “Fuck you guys! I suck his dick and fucking enjoy it! Fuck you!” on their way out.

Connor’s face is blue and he’s laughing (more like a giggle - who the fuck giggles??) and leans down to kiss him hard once they’re a few feet away from the door. 

The arguing must’ve gotten both of them riled up because they stand there, making out in the middle of the entryway. 

Luckily, no ones walked past them by the time they break apart. Connor’s beaming at him and Gavin’s sure he looks just as pleased as Connor. 

“Con, let’s just get you some of that fancy android ice cream by the park. okay? We’ll go out to dinner some other time, I fucking promise.” Gavin says determinedly. Connor laughs and grabs his hand again. 

“That’d be nice, Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
